Back in Play
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and twelve: Sue Sylvester is back from suspension, so what does it mean for her and Brittany?


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 14th cycle. Now cycle 15!_

* * *

**"Back in Play"  
Sue & Brittany  
Sylvesters Series #11 (Direct sequel to "Always Family") **

The days that had gone by, since Sue had retreated to Boca and Brittany had gone to stay with Santana, and in that time they hadn't spoken at all. Sue didn't want to raise suspicions by calling at the Lopez home repeatedly, and Brittany didn't want to risk her mother finding out that Santana already knew.

Brittany had arrived in school that day, with Santana, and first period was barely five minutes in when she was called out, summoned. She headed off to her mother's office, unsure why… Her mother was in Florida, so there wouldn't be anyone… When she opened the door and spotted the familiar green and orange tracksuit, she gasped and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Close the door, please?" Sue pointed. Brittany did so, shutting outside sounds out and leaving only the awkward silence. She didn't sit, just stood and watched her mother… waited. She could see in her eyes how she was… nervous. Not many would see it, and without a doubt it wasn't a common event, but Brittany could tell, not how others might. She knew and cared for her mother much too much.

"Hi," she opened. Sue looked at her. "I didn't know you were coming back to day," she told her, not knowing it was already a couple of days since Sue Sylvester had returned to Ohio, that she'd spent those days scheming and blackmailing her way back into McKinley. She didn't know she would already have been home again if it wasn't for a feeling in Sue Sylvester's heart of hesitation in carrying on those plans in her daughter's presence.

"I would have called but, you know," Sue waved on, and Brittany had to bite her lip, just a little. Silence remained demanding of them for a time more before Brittany could say the words that broke through and allowed them honesty.

"I missed you. I did. Every day." Sue looked aside for an instant, but Brittany still caught the effect it had on her mother, a warmth that only herself and her aunt Jean seemed able to generate. Trophies couldn't do it, only the family who could love back.

"I… Me too," Sue managed, looking back at her. She paused, not pleased with her words and so adjusting, "I missed you too." Still she stopped herself before her brain could interpret more of the feelings in her heart and express how it was that solitude, missing her girl, which made Sue push forth and return so soon. Instead she asked, "Did you enjoy yourself at Santana's?" Brittany smiled and nodded briefly, keeping her own share of privacy. "And Jean, did you…."

"Visited her, a few times," she reassured her. "Will you?"

"Yes, of course," Sue nodded. There wasn't much more to say, they had to get to it… the divide… Glee Club.

"It's not over, is it?" Brittany asked when she saw the look on her mother's face. Sue got up and moved to stand in front of her.

"This may be hard to understand, but I have to believe I'm doing what's right."

"For who?" Brittany tempted.

"For us. It will always be for us."

"But I don't want Glee Club gone. So how can it be for me?" Brittany couldn't let go.

"Maybe it doesn't seem like it now, but it is. I…" She paused and hesitated; it still felt dangerous for the words to be spoken here, but the time demanded it. "I'm your mother, and you have to trust that in the end I will always be looking to do the right thing, for you and for us as a family."

"Promise?" Brittany asked, and her tone gave Sue pause; she wasn't looking for reassurance, she was looking for a vow… assurance… "The right thing? Even if that turns out to be Glee Club staying?"

"Brittany…" Sue started.

"Promise," she cut in and repeated, no longer a question. "Promise or I…"

"Or you'll what?" Sue asked, unsure what had made itself up in her daughter's mind… She supposed she couldn't be surprised that a slight penchant for blackmail would have been passed down genetically or by association.

"I won't help anymore. And I won't be a Cheerio. So promise," now her blue eyes begged, like they had offered up something precious and didn't want Sue to force her to give them up. But it came to be instead that they showed the coach and mother both… pride, and the knowledge she had done something right.

"I promise," she spoke, and in an instant then found herself in a tight hug in the middle of her office. "I…" she started, but then breathed out and wrapped her arms around her daughter. As they parted, she nodded, breathing out… Here they went, they were back.

THE END

_[A/N: Attention, reader! If you're at all skilled in helping break fic-planning conundrums, give a big ol' shout! :D]  
(Note to self, don't put the words 'crack' and 'fic' next to each other, it leads to confusion ;))_

* * *

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
